Cauchemars
by DVA-01
Summary: Summary : Cela fait 2 ans qu'Akko a disparu, personne ne sait ce qu'il est advenu d'elle. Mais un jour, une étrange jeune fille ressemblant à Akko fait surface et rouvre l'enquête sur cette étrange disparition.


Cauchemars :

Summary : Cela fait 2 ans qu'Akko a disparu, personne ne sait ce qu'il est advenu d'elle. Mais un jour, une étrange jeune fille ressemblant à Akko fait surface et rouvre l'enquête sur cette étrange disparition.

Au loin, des nuages noirs s'amoncelaient. Le ciel était d'un gris pluvieux se teintait petit à petit d'un gris acier orageux. Le tonnerre résonnait déjà au loin, et l'air chaud s'était considérablement alourdit à l'approche du déluge. Malgré les bourrasques violentes et les vagues hautes, une jeune femme se promenait sur la baie. Il n'y avait personne d'autre et elle en profitait Elle profitait de sa solitude sur la baie, il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Ses longs cheveux blonds qui étaient habituellement attachés en une queue de cheval virevoltaient librement. Ses yeux saphir parcouraient les vagues qui s'écrasaient sur le rivage avec violence, comme si ils recherchaient quelque choses d'invisible.  
Elle avait fini par s'arrêter et s'était accoudée à la rambarde. Ce spectacle la fascinait et la calmait, dans ces moments-là, elle laissait tomber son masque et redevenait elle-même : Diana, une fille simple et non cette petite bourgeoise insupportable qu'elle montrait aux autres.

Le vent, la mer, le sable ne la jugeraient pas, même si elle se montrait faible. Elle ferma alors les yeux et se laissa envahir par les sensations qu'elle ressentait. Le vent dans ses cheveux, l'odeur iodée de la mer, les goûtes de pluie qui ruisselaient sur son visage … Elle repensait à une de ses anciennes camarades de classe : Akko, qui avait disparu deux ans auparavant dans d'étranges circonstances. Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé et les recherches avaient finalement cessé. Diana s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi froide, aussi … hautaine avec cette dernière. Elle culpabilisait. Si seulement elle l'avait aidé à mieux maitriser la magie, peut-être qu'Akko aurait pu se défendre ?

Diana ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle était là à ruminer ses sombres pensées. Dix minutes, une heure ? Peut être seulement même une minute … La jeune femme était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et fit face à deux orbes rubis dans lesquelles se reflétait une grande panique. La personne à qui appartenaient ces yeux était une jeune fille brune d'une vingtaines d'années aux traits asiatiques. Cette dernière essaya de parler, mais elle ne parvint qu'à bégayer quelques mots dans une langue étrangère.

Diana était mal à l'aise face à cette inconnue, elle semblait la connaître. Qui était-elle ? Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi était-elle si paniquée ? Que devait-elle faire ?

Elle soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de relever son regard saphir vers l'inconnue. Elle la détailla plus en détail. Elle était de taille moyenne et portait l'uniforme d'une école de sorcellerie étrangère. Sa silhouette était affinée grâce aux petits talons qu'elle portait. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns mal coiffés et un visage fin aux pommettes creuses et aux lèvres charnues. Ses yeux rubis ressortaient particulièrement, faisant contraste avec la pâleur de son visage. Plus elle observait cette inconnue, et plus la sensation qu'elle avait de la connaître se renforçait. Où avait-elle déjà vu ce regard rubis ?

Des yeux rubis … Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui avait un regard de cette teinte-là : Akko ! Mais c'était impossible, se disait-elle ! La blonde ferma les yeux quelques secondes, croyant rêver, et les rouvrit. Ce n'était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être Akko, elle était portée disparue depuis deux ans maintenant, sans laisser aucune trace derrière elle. La police magique avait enquêté durant deux ans avant d'abandonner faute de piste. Diana avait quant à elle continué à enquêter, trouvant des indices par-ci, par-là. Et là, comme par magie, Akko se tenait là, devant elle, après ces deux ans de disparition. Diana s'écarta de la jeune femme en face d'elle, les yeux écarquillés. La brune eut un mouvement similaire et chuta sur le bitume. Une fois qu'elle fut à une distance raisonnable, Diana la détailla de nouveau de son regard saphir. Ses cheveux bruns étaient sals et mal coiffés. Des cernes encadraient ses yeux. Diana se rendit compte à quel point cette inconnue était mal à l'aise sentait mal. Celle-ci essaya de parler mais sa voix était enrouée. La blonde se releva doucement et s'approcha doucement de la petite brune. Elle demanda d'une voix basse et pleine d'appréhension :

« - A-Akko … ? »

La brune releva la tête à l'entente du prénom et la regarda avec peur. Elle finit par hocher la tête positivement à la question. Diana ouvrit la bouche et la referma, elle n'osait pas y croire. Elle leva sa main gauche et la posa doucement sur la joue de la jeune fille qui était en face d'elle. Akko tressauta mais se laissa faire. Diana finit par se précipiter sur elle et l'enlaça en sanglotant. La petite brune ne réagit pas et se laissa faire par cette inconnue jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne conscience de la situation. Une panique sans nom traversa son regard et elle repoussa Diana. Bien que celle-ci fut surprise, elle s'attendait à une telle réaction. Elle se recula et fronça les sourcils devant l'état de la brune.

Ce qui surprit le plus Diana fut l'absence de blessure sur le corps de. Elle était très amaigrie et en mauvais état, mais elle n'était pas blessée. Diana se demanda ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Diana ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Akko ici dans cet état. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure à la recherche d'une solution. Soudainement une idée lui traversa l'esprit : Luna Nova. Elle se saisit finalement d'un cristal plat avant de murmurer une incantation. La pierre s'illumina et une voix en sortit

« - Allô ? Diana ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

La jeune femme avait décidé d'appeler une de ses amies, Barbara afin d'avoir de l'aide. Diana hésita sur la tournure qu'elle devait employer pour expliquer son souci à son amie et décida de finalement de lui exposer le problème directement, la voix chargée d'émotion :

« - Je suis sur la côte, et je suis venue au secours d'une jeune femme. Tu ne me croiras pas, il s'agit d'Akko Kagari ! Je la ramène à l'Académie Luna Nova pour voir ce qu'il se passe avec les professeurs, pourrais-tu nous rejoindre avec Hana ? Préviens également Sucy et Lotte … »

La personne qui était à l'autre bout du cristal de communication ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire … Tout ce qu'elle arriva à répondre fut :

« -O-Ok … Je vois, je vais à l'Académie prévenir tout le monde. Fais attention à toi, Diana. » dit Barbara avant de raccrocher.

Akko avait l'air totalement perdue, comme si elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Que faisait-elle en bord de mer par ce temps ? Avait-elle été droguée ? se demanda Diana.

Elle avait quelques rudiments en japonais, mais pas assez pour se faire comprendre. La jeune femme pris la main de la brune et lui désigna sa voiture un peu plus loin. Akko la suivit sans protester. Elles étaient trempées toutes les deux, mais cela n'était pas un souci. Une fois qu'elles furent à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, le premier réflexe de Diana fut d'allumer le chauffage de la voiture. Elles grelottaient toutes les deux de froid. Le mois d'octobre de cette année n'était pas clément, et les tempêtes étaient fréquentes.

Elle démarra et sortit de l'emplacement sur lequel elle s'était garée avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur de la ville. Tout au long toute la durée du trajet aucune des deux ne dit un mot. Akko avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Diana gardait tout de même un œil sur le moindre fait et geste de son « invitée » afin de vérifier que tout allait bien.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent dans une petite ville aux bâtiments anciens. Diana la traversa jusqu'à atteindre l'arbre qui permettait aux sorcières d'entrer dans l'enceinte de l'Académie. Elle gara sa voiture et descendit de l'habitacle. La pluie avait cessé et elle soupira de soulagement. La blonde fit le tour de sa petite voiture et ouvrit le coffre afin de récupérer le ballet qui était posé à l'intérieur. Elle n'aimait pas conduire, mais il s'agissait du moyen le plus rapide pour se déplacer. La magie se faisant de plus en plus rare …Elle referma le coffre et ouvrit la portière passagère afin d'inviter la petite brune à descendre.

Encore une fois, elle la suivit sans protester. Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers l'aire de décollage ou se trouvait une autre personne. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut, Diana fit de grands signes et se dépêcha de la rejoindre :

« - Barbara ! »

Ladite Barbara les rejoignit et regarda la petite brune avec surprise. Elle non plus n'y croyait pas ! Elle prit la parole et s'adressa à Diana :

« - Diana ! J'ai prévenu la Directrice ! Elle t'attend pour entendre comment tu as retrouvé Akko, vite, dépêche-toi. »

La blonde enfourcha son balai et enjoignit la brune à faire de même. Akko répéta le même geste que la blonde avait fait précédemment et elles décollèrent. Elles s'enfoncèrent dans la Ley Line. Barbara les suivit et moins de deux minutes plus tard, elles se trouvaient devant une immense grille en fer blanc ouvragé. Diana s'avança et s'annonça d'une voix claire « Diana Cavendish ! ». La grille s'ouvrit et laissa entrer le trio. Elles arrivèrent dans une grande cour dans laquelle plusieurs personnes les attendaient. Une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus s'élança vers le groupe des jeunes filles et enlaça Akko avec soulagement tout en murmurant :

« - Tu vas bien … Tu es vivante … »

A son contact, Akko ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Elle referma ses bras autour de la jeune femme de façon désespérée. Elle ne voulait pas la lâcher … Elle avait la sensation de la connaitre. Ursula regarda la jeune fille dans ses bras avec tendresse. Elle n'avait eu de cesse de la chercher depuis sa disparition. Soudain, une migraine saisit Akko et cette dernière lâcha un cri de douleur. Ursula relâcha son ancienne élève et l'accompagna doucement au sol pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal. Les autres personnes s'approchèrent prudemment tandis que la jeune professeure soutenait son ancienne élève. Cette dernière se tenait la tête et avait une expression de panique gravée sur le visage. Elle releva la tête vers Ursula et tenta de s'éloigner d'elle. La professeure tenta de lui faire reprendre ses esprits :

« - Akko ! Akko ! Regarde-moi, c'est Ursula ! »

Mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Akko prit encore plus peur et se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos rencontre les jambes d'une des personnes présentes. Elle sursauta et releva la tête. Son regard rubis croisa celui de Diana, saphir. La blonde s'accroupit à ses côtés, suivie d'Anne Finnelan, l'une des professeures de Luna Nova. L'adulte posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la petite brune et regarda sa collègue avec incompréhension. Ursula et la petite brune avaient toujours été proche l'une de l'autre. Ursula ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi Akko avait aussi peur d'elle. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer durant ces deux ans de disparition … ? Finellan lui demanda de la laisser tranquille afin d'éviter une nouvelle crise.

Ursula acquiesça, s'éloignant du groupe avec regret, et garda son regard pourpre sur la rescapée tandis que le trio se dirigeait vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Avant qu'elles n'y entrent, Ursula remarqua une sorte de brume étrange qui émanait d'Akko. Son regard était également devenu froid, calculateur et la fixait, elle. La professeure fronça les sourcils devant ce changement soudain d'attitude. La brume qui l'enveloppait l'intriguait également, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un tel phénomène. Elle fronça les sourcils, sa curiosité piquée. Elle voulait savoir et comprendre ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Cet endroit lui paraissait familier, elle avait l'impression de le connaitre. Non, elle y était déjà venue, c'est ce que lui soufflait insidieusement petite voix dans sa tête. C'était celle-ci qui l'avait guidé vers Diana qu'elle avait rencontré un peu plus tôt. Cette présence l'avait guidé et aidé à survivre durant tout le temps où elle était restée captive. Sans elle, Akko aurait perdu la tête. Elle ne savait pas quand elle était apparue, mais elle lui en était reconnaissante ... L'entité cachée dans son esprit eut un sourire mesquin. Tout son plan se déroulait comme elle le souhaitait.

Akko sortit de ses pensées lorsque la voix sévère de la Professeure Finnelan retentit. Akko releva la tête et croisa son regard. Celui-ci était doux malgré son ton dur. Elle se retourna et toqua à la porte de la directrice. Une femme âgée, blonde et de petite taille en sortit précipitamment. Elle regarda Akko de ses grands yeux bleus. Elle n'avait pas pu y croire quand Barbara était revenue avec la nouvelle. Akko avait disparue depuis tellement de temps … Son regard bleu passa ensuite sur Diana qu'elle invita à parler. Cette dernière se lança et raconta la façon dont elle était tombée sur Akko. Les adultes l'écoutèrent religieusement jusqu'au bout de son récit, puis elles se concertèrent. Cette soudaine réapparition ne leur disais rien qui aille. Mais Akko avait avant tout besoin de repos. Elles se retournèrent vers les deux jeunes filles qui attendaient en retrait. Diana s'était rapproché de la brune et avait posé sa main sur son épaule. Elle avait eu peur que cette dernière la repousse, tout comme elle l'avait fait avec Ursula. A son grand étonnement, Akko s'était approchée d'elle-même. La jeune fille avait saisi sa main afin d'être rassurée.

Au moment où Anne Finnelan allait reprendre la parole, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit avec fracas. Elle laissa apparaître deux jeunes filles totalement essoufflées. Elles entrèrent à peine dans le bureau que leurs regards se tournèrent vers Akko. La jeune rescapée eut un mouvement de recul et elle se cacha derrière Diana. Ses yeux d'un rouge rubis se braquèrent sur les deux arrivantes. Sa respiration s'accéléra lorsque son regard croisa celui cramoisi d'une des jeunes filles qui venaient d'entrer. Il était empreint d'une grande inquiétude à son égard. Elle frissonna et sortit de sa cachette malgré les protestations de l'entité qui cohabitait avec elle. Akko sentait que ces deux arrivantes ne lui voulaient pas de mal … A cette pensée, un mal de tête la saisit. Elle recula en titubant et se rattrapa au coin de la table qui se trouvait derrière elle. Sa vision flouta et son esprit s'embrumait. Elle pouvait voir autour d'elle des formes floues s'activer et lui parler mais les sons lui étaient inaudible. Ses jambes flageolaient et elles ne tardèrent pas à se dérober sous elle. Akko chuta lourdement au sol, inconsciente. Diana s'était précipitée à ses côté afin de vérifier qu'elle ne s'était pas fait mal en tombant. Elle la soutint et passa une main au-dessus de sa bouche et fut soulagée de voir qu'elle respirait. La jeune blonde releva les yeux vers les adultes qui lui dirent :

« - Tu devrais amener Akko à l'infirmerie. Sucy s'occupera d'elle avant qu'Angela Ziegler arrive. Elle n'est pas ici aujourd'hui, mais nous l'avons contacté au plus tôt. »

Diana acquiesça et prit la jeune fille évanouit dans ses bras. Elle fut surprise de voir que celle-ci ne pesait rien du tout. Elle se tourna vers la jeune fille aux yeux cramoisi qui la rassura du regard. Diana sortit de la salle, suivit de ladite Sucy. Elles traversèrent un dédale de couloir avant d'arriver devant une porte en bois sur laquelle était gravé une croix surmonté d'un caducée. Elles étaient arrivées à destination. Elles pénétrèrent dans la pièce et Diana déposa Akko sur l'un des lits. La blonde se mit à côté du lit et laissa Sucy regarder la jeune fille inconsciente. Elle la déshabilla légèrement pour l'ausculter. Les deux personnes présentes froncèrent les sourcils à la vue des griffures qui parsemaient son corps.

Tout d'un coup, Akko se cambra, prenant de surprises les deux jeunes filles qui étaient à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit la bouche et commença à hurler :

« - Laisse-moi tranquille ! Quitte mon esprit ! »

Puis elle commença à se griffer furieusement le corps sous le regard abasourdit des deux jeunes femmes. Diana réagit la première et tenta d'immobiliser la brune, mais celle-ci possédait une force que la blonde n'aurait pas pu soupçonner vu la maigreur de son corps. La blonde se fut projeté contre le mur avec violence et. Sucy s'approcha d'elle, inquiète, mais Diana lui fit signe que tout allait « bien » malgré sa tête qui tournait. Elle lui demanda d'une voix pâteuse si elle avait une potion qui pouvait calmer la furie qui se trouvait devant leurs yeux.

Sucy lui lança un dernier regard inquiet avant de fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir une petite fiole. Elle contenait un liquide bleu roi qu'elle renversa sur le corps d'Akko. Cette dernière résista au remède et finit par se calmer, sous le regard soulagé des deux jeunes femmes. Elle continuait de marmonner des paroles décousues, mais elle était calme.

Diana s'était relevée et s'approcha du lit dans lequel afin d'écouter ce que disait Akko. Elle grimaça en voyant l'état dans lequel la brune se trouvait et ne saisit que quelques mots : _quitter, esprit_ et _douleurs_. Ses plaies s'étaient rouvertes et saignait abondamment. Elle prit une gaze qu'elle imbiba d'alcool afin de les désinfecter. Une fois cela fait, elle les banda. Quand elle eut terminé les soins, elle laissa sa place à Sucy qui observait la jeune asiatique avec un air inquiet. Que lui était-il arrivé durant ses deux ans ?

Elle se passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés avant de déboucher une nouvelle fiole dans laquelle se trouvait une mixture verte pâle. Sucy s'approcha du lit et versa le liquide dans la bouche de la brune. Son visage se détendit immédiatement et elle s'enfonça dans un profond sommeil.

Diana et Sucy finirent de ranger la salle et attendirent que le Dr Ziegler arrive pour prendre le relai. Elles durent patienter une vingtaine de minutes avant qu'une femme blonde entre dans la pièce comme une tornade. Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute. Elle fixa ses anciennes étudiantes qui lui désignèrent un lit. Diana prit la parole et lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant. L'adulte fronça les sourcils en écoutant le récit. Elle finit parles congédia après leur avoir rassuré sur l'état d'Akko.

Une fois ses anciennes étudiantes hors de la salle, Angela s'approcha à son tour du lit. Elle observait sa patiente avec un froncement de sourcil. Se pouvait-il qu'Akko soit possédée par un mauvais esprit ? Non … Cela était impossible. Il n'y en avait plus depuis des lustres, aucuns n'avaient pu survivre au manque de magie qui survenait dans le monde.

L'adulte prépara un encens qu'elle fit brûler. Sa fumée avait pour vertu de calmer l'esprit. Angela soupira et rangea son matériel. Elle pouvait la laisser ici pour la nuit sans soucis grâce à l'encens qu'elle avait mis à brûler.

Elle quitta l'infirmerie et se rendit dans le bureau de la directrice afin de faire son compte rendu. Durant tout le trajet, elle réfléchit à l'étrange cas qu'elle devait traiter … C'était la première fois qu'elle avait une telle affaire à gérer. Mais bon, malgré la gravité de la situation, celle-ci l'excitait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'un incident magique de cette ampleur n'était pas arrivé et réussir à résoudre ce cas-là lui ouvrirait de nouveaux horizons.

Angela arriva rapidement devant la porte du bureau de la directrice. Elle ne prit pas la peine de toquer et entra directement dans la pièce. Les professeures Anne Finnelan et Ursula Callistis y était également et attendait avec angoisse son verdict. Angela les observa de son regard bleu et secoua la tête avec négation. Les deux femmes ouvrirent la bouche pour parler mais la blonde les coupa dans leur élan :

« - Je n'ai jamais vu de cas comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qui lui arrive. Je pensais au début qu'il s'agissait d'un mauvais esprit qui l'avait possédé mais ce n'est pas possible. Ils ont disparu depuis longtemps pour que ce soit ça … Ursula, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Ta présence fait réagir l'entité qui a pris possession d'Akko … »

La jeune professeure acquiesça, elle comprenait ce que les paroles de la médecin impliquait. Akko allait souffrir afin de se libérer de cette emprise inconnue … Elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant que toutes les sorcières n'aillent se coucher. Angela se dirigea à nouveau vers l'infirmerie pour surveiller Akko. La nuit portait conseil … L'infirmière espérait trouver la solution miracle à ce problème épineux.

Le lendemain matin, toute l'école était en effervescence. La nouvelle qu'Akko avait été retrouvée était sur toutes les bouches. Les professeures avaient du mal à contenir l'excitation qui régnait.

Diana, Lotte et Sucy se rendirent à l'infirmerie afin des nouvelles d'Akko. Angela les accueillit mais refusa de leur laisser voir la jeune fille. Le trio s'indigna mais Angela resta inflexible, la jeune fille s'était réveillée durant la nuit et avait eu une nouvelle crise. Angela avait dû l'attacher pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse le temps qu'elle concocte une potion. Ce qui possédait Akko était très puissant, mais la jeune fille était tenace : elle ne laissait pas l'entité prendre l'entier contrôle de son corps. Ces crises prouvaient qu'elle était encore là, à se battre. Durant celle de la nuit, la médecin l'avait observé et avait écouté ses élucubrations. Elle avait compris pourquoi la présence d'Ursula avait été aussi néfaste pour sa jeune patiente. Cette dernière avait une confiance aveugle en sa professeure, bien plus que pour ses amies Lotte et Sucy. Tandis que Diana et Akko n'était pas proche, au contraire … L'entité savait tout ça et l'utilisait. Elle savait que les personnes les plus proches d'Akko remarqueraient un changement tandis que Diana aurait mis ça sur sa disparition. Astucieux … Mais elle avait sous-estimé Akko et les sentiments qu'elle portait à ses amies. Maintenant Angela devait savoir où Akko avait disparu ces deux dernières années. Et pour ça, l'aide d'Ursula ne serait pas de refus. L'infirmière connaissait le secret de sa collègue, elle savait qu'elle était Shiny Chariot, l'idole que chérissait plus que tout au monde Akko. Elle savait également que cette dernière saurait analyser la situation et élucider la disparition. Ursula avait beau être une jeune femme extrêmement maladroite, elle n'en restait pas moins une grande sorcière.

Angela s'étira et se redressa. Elle avait veillé toute la nuit sur sa patiente et elle avait besoin de sommeil. Elle se dirigea vers les appartements d'Ursula et toqua à sa porte une fois devant celle-ci. La jeune professeure lui ouvrit et la questionna aussitôt :

« - Est-ce qu'Akko va bien ?! »

Angela sourit devant la réaction de sa collègue, celle-ci était vraiment très attachée à son élève. Parfois, elle venait à se demander si ce n'était que ça, de l'attachement … Mais elle se rassurait aussitôt en se disant qu'Ursula était une adulte responsable.

« - Akko va bien, son état est stable, la rassura Angela. J'aimerai que tu veilles sur elle, j'ai besoin de sommeil … Par contre, il ne faut pas que ses amies la voit … J'ai dû l'attacher pour ne pas qu'elle se blesse … »

Ursula acquiesça maladroitement et suivit l'autre femme jusqu'à son « repère » comme elle aimait l'appeler. Le trajet se passa en silence, elles étaient toutes les deux perdus dans leurs pensées.

Ursula avait fait quelques recherches de son côté durant la nuit, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Un détail la taraudait, mais elle ne savait pas lequel … Plus elle se creusait la tête, plus celui-ci devenait flou. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà lu l'histoire d'un cas comme celui-ci, mais où ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Elle avait lu beaucoup trop de livres pour se rappeler de tout ce qu'elle avait lu …

 _ **Rappelle-toi, rappelle-toi**_ s'ordonna-t-elle. _**C'est pour Akko ! Tu dois l'aider !**_ Mais malgré tout, rien ne lui revenait. Elle soupira de frustration et s'approcha du lit dans lequel reposait la jeune asiatique. Son visage était crispé dans une grimace de couleur. Ursula passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns et lui retira les mèches qui lui tombaient devant le visage. Elle était brûlante de fièvre. Angela l'avait prévenu que cela pourrait arriver. Ursula soupira et prit un linge qu'elle posa sur le front de la malade. A ce contact, Akko se réveilla. Elle ouvrit un œil et posa son regard sur la personne qui s'occupait d'elle. Son regard rubis croisa celui vermeil de la jeune adulte. Un éclair de panique le traversa mais son corps était trop faible pour fuir. L'expression d'Ursula se voilà, mais elle continua ce qu'elle avait commencé à faire : faire baisser la fièvre d'Akko.

Elle releva légèrement sa cadette et lui demanda d'une voix douce si elle pouvait retirer son tee-shirt afin de lui laver le dos. L'entité qui se trouvait dans l'esprit d'Akko siffla de mécontentement mais dû se résigner à accepter. Si le corps de son hôte n'était pas en forme, tout ce qu'il avait fait n'aurait servi à rien …

Ursula s'exécuta et rougit doucement face à l'intimité de la situation. La jeune professeure secoua sa tête et ses cheveux bleus nuit vinrent frôler le dos découvert de la plus jeune. Elle ne devait pas avoir ce genre de pensées pour son ancienne élève ! Ce n'était pas bien !

Akko quant à elle s'était figée en sentant le mouvement derrière elle. L'entité en elle venait de comprendre la situation … Finalement, elle allait pouvoir se servir d'Ursula … Akko, elle ne réagit pas de suite à l'information, la fièvre embrumait son cerveau et l'empêchait d'analyser ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Elle se laissait faire, telle une poupée. Elle n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour faire ne serait-ce qu'un mouvement.

Ursula commença à frotter le dos d'Akko et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle remarqua un étrange symbole sur sa nuque. Il représentait une sorte de d'enchevêtrement qui ressemblait à un arbre. Dans la mythologie cet arbre représentait Yggdrasil, l'arbre de vie. Dans la société des sorcières il avait également une signification particulière : c'était lui qui était à l'origine de la magie. Ses racines étaient la base de ley Lines qui parcouraient le monde. Pourquoi Akko avait-elle se symbole sur elle ? Elle termina la tâche qu'elle avait commencé et laissa la petite brune se reposer.

Une heure plus tard, Diana passa les portes de l'infirmerie. Elle était seule, Sucy et Lotte ne l'avait pas accompagné. Ursula observa la jeune fille : elle avait le teint pâle et les yeux cernés de cernes. Diana s'avança vers la jeune professeure et demanda d'une voix faible :

« - Je-Comment va-t-elle ? »

Ursula eut un petit sourire devant l'attitude de la blonde. Avant toute cette histoire, elle n'aurait jamais montré l'attachement qu'elle avait pour Akko et pourtant leurs disputes incessantes ne trompait personne.

C'est pour cette raison qu'Ursula décida de lui faire part de ses découvertes :

« - Diana, approche-toi. J'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant … »

Poussée par la curiosité, la jeune fille s'approcha du lit. Elle grimaça en voyant Akko attachée mais ne dit rien, elle se souvenait de la violence de la crise qu'elle avait pu voir. La professeure rassembla ses cheveux bleus nuit en un chignon haut et s'approcha d'Akko. Elle la retourna et souleva ses cheveux afin de dégager sa nuque. Ursula fit ensuite signe à Diana de s'approcher et cette dernière obéit. Elle se pencha et vit à son tour l'étrange symbole. Elle le connaissait, toutes les anciennes familles de sorcière connaissaient Yggrasil … Mais que faisait ce symbole sur la nuque d'Akko ? Plus elle l'analysait et plus quelque chose la chiffonnait, mais quoi ? Elle ne savait pas.

Ursula la sortit de ses pensées en lui tapotant l'épaule.

« - Diana, il va falloir que tu partes, Angela ne va pas tarder à revenir. J'aimerai également que tu m'aides à trouver des informations sur cette marque. Elle a quelque chose d'étrange et de malsain. »

Diana hocha la tête et s'en alla. Il n'y avait personnes dans les couloirs et le bruit de ses pas résonnaient sur le marbre tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. La jeune fille récupéra plusieurs livres qu'elle commença à étudier soigneusement, la réponse à toutes leurs questions était là.

Pendant ce temps, l'entité qui avait hanté Akko réfléchissait. Les deux femmes étaient trop intelligentes … Si elle ne les éliminait pas, elles trouveraient la réponse. Mais comment faire … Une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle savait qu'Akko nourrissait de forts sentiments pour Diana, mais elle ne savait pas ce que ressentait l'autre jeune fille pour son hôte. Le mouvement qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était dangereux, mais elle devait le tenter pour sa survie. Elle donna une légère impulsion dans l'esprit de la petite brune afin que celle-ci fasse ce qu'elle souhaitait. Lorsqu'elle se réveillerai, Akko n'aura plus qu'une envie : celle de se confesser à Diana et de couper court à ses recherches.

Mais comment faire pour éloigner Ursula … Elle ne pourrait pas manipuler les sentiments d'Akko et de Diana à la fois … Cette situation était difficile … Lorsque l'entité avait attiré Akko à elle, elle avait pensé que celle-ci serait facile à posséder. Mais Akko avait une force mentale que l'entité n'aurai pas imaginé. Elle n'avait pas envisagée cette situation-là … Et elle s'en voulu. A moins qu'elle n'essais de posséder quelqu'un d'autre … Une idée germa dans son esprit. Elle avait voulu posséder Akko car celle-ci paraissait faible, mais elle s'était révélée extrêmement résistante … Au contraire, Diana semblait forte et sûre d'elle … L'entité savait ce qu'elle allait faire : changer d'hôte.

Ce nouveau pari était bien plus risqué que le précédent. S'il s'avérait que Diana était aussi résistante qu'elle était douée, cela allait lui poser problème. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix. Sa survit allait dépendre de cet acte. Elle fit disparaître sa présence de l'esprit d'Akko afin de croire aux personnes qui s'occupaient qu'elles avaient réussis à l'éradiquer. Bien, elle pouvait survivre deux semaines sans l'apport en énergie que lui fournissait Akko. Ces deux semaines allaient être décisives.

Akko se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, toute groggy. Elle avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants martelait sa tête tellement elle était douloureuse. Elle se releva légèrement et grimaça, son corps était tout courbaturé. Mais malgré cela, elle observa les alentours avec curiosité. Elle connaissait cet endroit … C'est tout ce qu'elle savait. Un mouvement à sa droite attira son attention et elle croisa un regard vermeil inquiet. Cette inconnue lui était familière … La jeune fille fouilla à travers sa mémoire afin de se souvenir d'où elle la connaissait. Elle ne se rappelait plus de rien, son esprit était blanc … Comme si elle venait de se réveiller ... Tout était flou dans sa tête. Elle voulut parler et demander à la jeune femme à ses côtés qui elle était mais sa gorge était trop sèche. La jeune adulte dû comprendre son tourment car elle alla lui chercher un verre d'eau fraîche qu'elle s'empressa de boire. Elle soupira de contentement et braqua à nouveau son regard rubis sur la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Elle observa, tentant de se rappeler qui elle était, mais rien ne venait.

Akko finit par prendre la parole et croassa :

« - Qui êtes-vous ? J'ai l'impression de vous connaître, mais je ne me rappelle plus de rien … »

Ursula écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de cette question. Elle se ressaisit rapidement lorsque son regard croisa celui inquiet de la petite asiatique. Elle se racla la gorge et répondit à la question :

« - Je suis la professeure Ursula Callistis … Tu ne te souviens vraiment plus de rien, Akko ? Tu as disparu pendant deux ans … »

Sa voix se cassa à la fin. Elle venait de retrouver Akko, mais elle était si loin également. La chose qui la possédait semblait s'être éloignée … Mais cette … Chose avait altéré sa mémoire ! Elle releva la tête et se reconstruit un visage souriant, elle ne devait surtout pas inquiéter plus son ancienne étudiante ! Elle reprit la parole avec émotion :

« - Je suis tellement contente de te revoir Akko ! Je te promets de tout faire pour t'aider ! »

Ursula finit par se jeter sur son ancienne élève et la serra dans ses bras. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues, elle n'avait pas pu se retenir davantage. Akko ne savait pas quoi faire … Elle était tétanisée, que s'était-il donc passé pour que la jeune femme réagisse comme ça ? Bien qu'elle ne comprenne pas la situation, elle rendit l'étreinte. Elle s'y sentait bien et en sécurité. Une larme roula sur sa joue suivit d'une autre. Son corps relâchait la pression qu'elle avait subis avec l'hôte indésirable qui hantait son esprit.

Elle pleura longtemps dans les bras d'Ursula. Et elles finirent par s'allonger toutes les deux dans le lit, épuisées par la crise de larmes qu'elles venaient d'avoir. Akko papillonna des yeux et finit par s'endormir dans l'étreinte protectrice de son ancienne professeure. Ursula attendit quelques minutes pour se relever afin de ne pas réveiller la petite brune.

Elle avait peut-être perdue la mémoire, mais il s'agissait bel et bien d'Akko. Mais ce n'était pas tout, la chose qui l'avait possédé ne pouvait pas avoir disparu comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle en parle aux autres. Dieu seul sait ce que pouvait faire cette chose !

Ursula patienta une dizaine de minutes avant qu'Angela ne revienne. Lorsque la médecin pointa le bout de son nez, la professeure lui exposa la nouvelle situation. Elles convinrent de ne laisser personne entrer dans l'infirmerie afin d'éviter tous risques inutiles. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un parasite dangereux qui rongeait le cerveau de son hôte petit à petit. La situation semblait s'être calmée, mais les deux adultes savaient que c'était durant ces moment-là que le pire pouvait arriver.

Ursula demanda tout de même si Diana pouvait être mis dans la confidence. Elle avait confiance dans la blonde et savait que cette dernière saurait comment gérer la situation. Angela hésita, mais accepta finalement sous les arguments de sa collègue. Ursula ne se trompait que rarement dans ces choix.

Au même moment dans la bibliothèque Diana venait de faire une découverte intéressante sur l'étrange symbole qu'Akko portait sur elle. Il ressemblait énormément au symbole d'Yggrasil que tout le monde connaissait, mais il était différent. Les formes n'étaient pas assemblées de la même façon. Ce symbole représentait Ashura, la folie. Ashura était une sorcière tristement connue … Elle était en effet connue pour les massacres qu'elle avait perpétré plusieurs centaines d'années auparavant afin de récolter les âmes de ses congénères et ainsi obtenir la vie éternelle. Finalement, les 9 sorcières avait dû la tuer et sceller les âmes qu'elle avait accumulé durant cette folie.

Elle prit en note la référence du livre et l'emprunta. Elle devait ABSOLUMENT parler de cette découverte à ses anciennes professeures !

Alors qu'elle était en chemin pour se rendre dans le bureau de la directrice, elle croisa Ursula. Celle-ci l'arrêta et lui annonça avec émotion qu'Akko était redevenue elle-même et que l'entité qui l'avait possédé s'était retirée. Diana lâcha son livre sous le coup de la surprise et ne put retenir sa joie à l'entente de cette nouvelle.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dépêchèrent de rejoindre l'infirmerie afin que Diana puisse voir Akko. Tout comme son ancienne professeure, Diana la prit dans ses bras. Elle se laissa de nouveau faire par cette jolie blonde. L'émotion qui la traversait était réelle.

Ashura jubilait dans son coin … Les sentiments de Diana transparaissaient à travers son inquiétude et Akko avait toujours son ordre en tête. Mais pour qu'Akko l'exécute, Ashura devait libérer quelques fragments de sa mémoire.

Lentement, les souvenirs d'Akko refluèrent lentement … Luna Nova, Ursula, Diana et tout le reste lui revint de façon désordonnés et incomplète. Une larme roula sur sa joue tandis qu'elle resserrait son étreinte autour de la belle blonde. Elle murmura :

« - Diana … »

« - Oui, c'est moi Akko … Si tu savais comment je suis désolée ! »

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Akko. »

« - Tu as disparu il y a deux ans, sans laisser de traces ! Où étais-tu passé Akko ? Je t'interdis de me refaire ça ! Je-je-je … La phrase de Diana mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de dévoiler ses sentiments. »

« - Je suis désolée … Murmura la brune. »

Akko voyait bien que son absence avait beaucoup affectée la blonde, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru avant sa disparition. La petite brune plongea son nez dans le cou de Diana et inspira son odeur … Elle lui avait tant manqué …

Une semaine passa avant qu'Akko ne soit autorisée à quitter l'infirmerie. Ashura n'était pas réapparue. Malgré cela, Diana en avait parlé à ses anciennes professeures. Celles-ci furent surprise, mais elles mirent au point un plan de bataille qui ferait ENFIN disparaître l'ancienne sorcière.

Sucy et Lotte avait été autorisées à lui rendre visite et elles rattrapèrent le temps perdu. Diana quant à elle avait encore mis de la distance entre elle et Akko, au grand désarroi de cette dernière. La première chose qu'Akko fit à sa sortie fut de chercher Diana. Comme elle s'en doutait, la belle blonde était à la bibliothèque.

Elle était plongée dans un livre et ne l'avait pas remarqué. Akko regarda autour d'elle et fut soulagée de voir qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre. Elle s'approcha de la table où était installée Diana et la força à se lever. La blonde fut surprise et regarda QUI osait faire cela. Lorsque les saphirs et les rubis se croisèrent, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait plus fuir. Akko n'était pas connue pour sa patience …

Diana suivit Akko dans les rayons jusqu'à ce que la petite brune ne s'arrête devant une petite excavation. Ici, personne ne les dérangerait. Akko souffla et demanda de but-en-blanc :

« -Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites Diana ? »

La blonde détourna le regard et ne répondit pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avouer les sentiments qu'elle lui portait !

Akko soupira et la força à relever le regard vers elle. Ses yeux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de Diana qui n'osait plus bouger suite à leur nouvelle proximité. Akko murmura doucement :

« - Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu sois comme ça ? »

Diana se tendit et alla répliqua lorsqu'elle sentit une pression sur ses lèvres. Elle voulut repousser Akko, mais ne put le faire. Elle en avait toujours rêvé ! Mais Diana n'avait jamais assumé ses sentiments pour sa camarade. Et cette histoire de disparition n'avait fait que les renforcer … La revoir n'avait fait que lui donner l'envie d'être à ses côtés pour toujours afin de la protéger !

Elles se séparèrent et Diana voulut s'enfuir, mais Akko la retint. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui avoua :

« - Je-euuh-même si tu me détestes Diana, je t'ai toujours aimé … Enfin, je crois ? RAAAAH ! Je sais plus ! Tout est confus dans ma tête ! Tu as toujours été spéciale à mes yeux ! »

Diana rougit à cette déclaration inattendue avant de détourner le regard et murmurer :

« - C'est pareil pour moi, Akko … »

Ashura qui avait attendu ce moment longtemps s'était infiltrée dans l'esprit de Diana au moment du baiser. Elle le sonda et remarqua qu'il était tel qu'elle avait prévu : faible. La posséder serait plus facile que pour Akko … Elle ne put retenir un sourire machiavélique et s'ancra doucement dans l'âme de la blonde.

Diana le sentit et se força à ne montrer aucune expression. Elle ne devait surtout pas faire foirer tout le plan qui avait été mis en place … Elle se saisit d'un bout de papier et écrivit quelque chose dessus avant de le passer à Akko. La jeune sorcière fut surprise, mais ne dit rien. Elle écouta les consignes de sa camarade et partit chercher la professeure Ursula. Le moment magique qu'elles avaient vécu s'était rompu si brutalement qu'Akko se demandait si elle n'avait pas rêvé.

La brune arriva rapidement devant les appartements de son ancienne professeure. Elle toqua à la porte et patienta cinq minute. Lorsqu'Ursula ouvrit la porte, Akko lui tendit le bout de papier. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'écriture de Diana et étouffa un cri de surprise à la lecture du mot. C'était bel et bien elle qui avait été possédé à la place d'Akko !

Elle serra les dents avant de se saisir d'une fiole qui traînait sur sa table. Elle demanda par la même occasion à Akko où se trouvait Diana. La jeune fille lui indiqua le lieu et Ursula fila. Ses talons claquaient sur le marbre tandis qu'elle courait afin d'arriver à temps à la bibliothèque.

Elle trouva la jeune fille à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Akko. Elle s'en approcha et la força à boire le contenu. Une étrange fumée commença à sortir du corps de la blonde et pris forme humaine. Ursula sortit sa baguette et attendit que la forme se stabilise. Dès que ce fut le cas, elle attaqua. Ursula esquiva le coup et incanta. Le sort toucha sa cible qui hurla de douleur. Comment cette stupide humaine avait-elle pu la blesser ? Et surtout … Comment avait-elle eut connaissance de ce sortilège-là ?! Elle l'avait caché afin que personne ne puisse la détruire !

Le regard vermeil d'Ursula se durcit en observant la chose qui avait fait disparaître Akko et lui avait retiré deux ans de sa vie. Elle allait la détruire et lui faire payer le prix de ses actions … Personne ne touchait impunément à ses élèves !

La professeure Finnelan débarqua dans la pièce après avoir entendu le hurlement. Elle se stoppa en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle colère transparaître de la jeune femme. Et c'est à celle-ci qu'elle comprit qui était le spectre qu'elle faisait disparaître. Tout comme Ursula, elle dégaina sa baguette et répéta l'incantation. La chose hurla de douleur avant de disparaître à tout jamais dans un « pop » sonore.

Diana qui avait été assommée durant la bataille se releva avec difficulté et observa autour d'elle. La puissance du sortilège avait tout soufflé autour de lui et les étagères étaient tombées à terre. Elle cligna des yeux et demanda ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les deux professeures lui expliquèrent la situation et Diana souffla de soulagement, Ashura n'était plus.

Ursula eut un sourire malicieux et lui somma d'aller rejoindre Akko qui se trouvait à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Elle ne comprenait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait … Mais tout ce qu'elle comprit était que toute l'histoire venait de se terminer.

Diana sauta dans les bras d'Akko qui en fut surprise et lui murmura à l'oreille d'un ton taquin :

« - Et si nous reprenions là où nous nous sommes arrêté plus tôt ? »

Akko rougit furieusement mais suivit tout de même sa … Petite-amie jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle avait acquis pour la durée des évènements.


End file.
